Believe
by NCISxBonesxOTH
Summary: BRULIAN ONESHOT. The crowd of people part-almost in slow motion-and you see him turn in your direction. He smiles, glad that you’re here and he’s not expecting you to turn the tables on him.


**Authors Note:** Ok, I got bored on my lunch break yesterday, and this is what came of my boredom. This is how _I_ think the airport scene between Brooke and Julian should have gone. If we Brucas fans can't have BL, then Brulian is the next best thing.

Anyways, tell me what you think. I'm leaving this as a one shot, as I already have a chapter story about another airport scene between BJu.

Reviews are love, leave some.

-Krystle

* * *

'It's too soon to feel this way about him,' you think on your drive to the airport. You've only known each other for a little over a month. You know that the last time you've felt like this was your senior year of high school; and look how well that turned out. The boy you thought you were going to end up with is the father of your best friends baby and they are going to be married in a few weeks.

You can't go to LA with Julian. Your life is here in Tree Hill, so is Sam's. You can't just uproot the poor girl in the middle of her junior year. Your parents did that to you and you hated them for it. You can not go to LA…but maybe he will stay here with you. Because even thought you don't want to admit it. You've fallen for Julian Baker.

And you've fallen hard.

'You can do this, Brooke,' you encourage yourself as you walk through the doors of the busy airport. You're holding the two tickets he bought for you and Sam tight in your hands. The crowd of people part-almost in slow motion-and you see him turn in your direction. He smiles, glad that you're here and he's not expecting you to turn the tables on him. He makes his way to you and gathers you in his arms. You almost melt, literally, into a pile of goo.

"Where's Sam?" he asks of your daughter.

You glance up at him, tears already brimming in your eyes. "She's not coming."

He quickly puts two and two together, you can see the pain flash in his beautiful eyes. "You're not coming."

"Julian, I have a life here, so does Sam. I can't do to her what my parents did to me. But I don't want you to go. You're right, Julian. Everything you said about me being scared and hiding, you were right. I was afraid to fall for you. But I couldn't help it. I've fallen in love with you, Julian. So I'm asking you…do you love me enough to wait until after Sam finishes up this school year, Peyton and Lucas's wedding and the birth of their baby. Do you love me-or us, enough to wait. I don't want to be without you. And it's crazy to feel this way, we've only been together for a month, but my feelings are to strong to ignore. I do love you, Julian, so much. What do you say? Can you wait for two and a half months?"

You don't think you've ever talked that much, or that fast before in your life. And you've always been the most gabby out of all your friends. But you needed him to know how you feel about him, and that you really do want to go with him, but not right now.

You keep your eyes locked on his. He still hasn't spoken, you almost give up, thinking that maybe he doesn't want to wait, that he wants your relationship to be on his terms. And when he turns and walks away, you almost fall to the ground in a fit of sobs.

_Final boarding call for Los Angeles._

You watch him pick up his carryon bag and look towards the gate where all the late passengers are hurrying towards. He turns and walks back to you, and wraps you in his arms.

"I love you, Brooke Davis. I'll wait for you," he whispers in your ear.

You pull your head back, so you can look in his eyes. He's smiling, and you can't help but smile back. A real genuine smile, dimples and all. You grab his face in your hands and kiss him. He holds you tighter in his arms, and kisses you back with just as much enthusiasm as you have.

"I love you, Julian." you finally say after pulling your lips away from his.

"Come on. Lets go back to your place. I have a paper to read that your daughter is writing," he tells you, and at the mention of Sam you smile. He takes hold of your hand and leads you out of the airport and you can't help but think that you are finally getting your happy ending. You will always remember tonight, for it is the beginning of always.


End file.
